Thunderstorms Maikka Week 2010
by EstrellaCorazon
Summary: A tale of friendship. A natural event brings together two warriors from opposite nations for an enlightening discussion.


**Maikka Week 2010**

**Thunderstorms**

There were very few things in the world that could actually make Mai smile. The list could be counted on one hand, and there wasn't anyone alive who knew correctly all of these things. Each of her parents were aware of at least one item; Tom-Tom knew of two because he had learned from his mother and father. Ty Lee and Azula knew of all three, but the list had been negotiated out of Mai in a confidential game of truth or dare.

Regardless of the fact that she liked to talk and talk (and the list of things that could make her smile went on and on and on), Ty Lee was actually a pretty reliable friend when it came to secrets. Azula on the other hand…was in no position to talk about such trivial matters. Granted, even if she were sane, Azula probably forgot what it was that could make Mai smile a long time ago. For a time, all she had cared about was what could make Mai cry. The answer to that had also been lost in Azula's unstable mind.

Zuko most definitely knew of one (fruit tarts with rose petals), but the rest Mai was making him work for the right to know. He had to earn the right to have this knowledge of her, and she wasn't going to let it go to just anybody.

* * *

Mid-winter was a miserable time in the Fire Nation. It consisted of blue skies steadily turning grayer and grayer, hiding away the precious sun and slowly sapping away the life and energy of the warmth loving people. In the very middle of that, there were several

weeks of unending rain. Sometimes it was just a gentle splattering, like the sky was giving wet kisses to the sons and daughters of fire, trying to comfort them in their time of loss. Other times it poured torrents, as if trying to drown everyone on every single island.

Floods were rare, but they did happen. That's why the Avatar and his friends were at the Fire Nation Royal Palace, preparing for the upcoming winter, and the potential floods.

"I have soldiers and messenger hawks posted at every village." Zuko said to his comrades, as they were all gathered around a table with a map of the Fire Nation. Little black Fire Nation insignias designated each major town and village. On his right was Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee. On his left stood his Uncle Iroh, as well as his top two generals and his top admiral. Mai sat in a chair by the window, gazing out, but she was listening to their every word. They were holding their meeting in a small but ornately decorated room, a few doors down from the throne room.

"Should there be any flooding in any area, a message will be sent directly here, and we'll be ready to move out and help with extra supplies and soldiers." Zuko continued. "Hopefully, the soldiers I have stationed at each military base will be enough to help out the people until we arrive."

"It should be," Aang commented.

"Unless the flooding get really bad." Katara said, sounding gloomy. "I'm not sure that you're soldiers are up for handling this. They're trained to fight other soldiers, not the elements, even if they are fire benders. Some water benders could be of great use if things get out of hand. Are you sure you wouldn't like me to send a message to the Northern Water Tribe that you could use some help?"

"No, no! We should be fine. Our records show that the last flood was thirty-five years ago, and even then, only forty-three people in the entire Nation died because of the flooding." Zuko said quickly, nervously, paging through some old records of past floods. "Like Aang said, we should have enough. If he says it's fine, it's fine."

"Nephew, there is no shame in asking for their help, even if they do say no." Iroh said.

"I'm not asking because I already know that they'll say no." Zuko answered, sounding a little annoyed. "It's only been three years since the war ended. The wounds of war are still fresh. Heck, I'm still reluctant to accepted the Kiyoshi Warriors' help."

Zuko looked across the table at Suki.

"Are you sure your warriors are okay with helping out with this?"

Suki and Ty Lee smiled, both of them decked out in their elegant makeup and uniforms.

"It's fine, Zuko." Suki replied. "All of the girls already said yes, and they're on their way here. Would you have me make them go all the way back home once they got here?"

"No." Zuko shook his head.

"Don't worry, Zuko." Ty Lee said. "Since I'm one of them, they think of me as family. And now, to them, helping out in the Fire Nation is like helping out family…I think."

Suki chuckled, and everyone followed suit.

"Concerning asking the Water Tribes for help," Iroh continued, "showing humility could help the wounds of war heal that much faster, even if they do say no. If they see that you are willing to show that you are vulnerable, they may be more willing to let their own guard down."

"Oh, hey!" Sokka butted in, an idea suddenly having popped into his mind. "If the Northern Tribe says no to helping out, the Foggy Swamp Tribe would probably be a lot more willing…you know, since they really weren't exposed to the war as much."

"Yeah, but my father did imprison those benders who attacked with you during the eclipse." Zuko explained. "They may not be so willing, especially those who were prisoners."

"Oh, right…but it's still a thought!"

"Asking the Swamp Tribe actually isn't that bad of an idea, Sokka." Katara said.

"I have my moments."

"And like you said, General Iroh," Katara continued, "asking the Water Tribes for help could speed up developing good relationships between the two nations."

"I'm still not comfortable with asking them." Zuko said.

"Then Aang and I will do it for you." Katara replied. "We'll write the letters and everything, but you'll still need to sign it, to make it official."

"Alright. Fine." Zuko said.

"Great!" Aang said.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Katara asked, scanning the Fire Lord and his advisors. Zuko also looked to Iroh, the generals, and the admiral. When the generals and the admiral kept silent, Iroh spoke up.

"Nothing else, nephew."

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Thank you, everyone, for your help. Now, we wait for any messages." Zuko said.

"Come on, Suki!" Ty Lee said excitedly, grabbing her leader's hand. "The other girls will be here in a couple of hours! We've got to prepare!"

It was Ty Lee's first visit back to her homeland since joining the Kiyoshi warriors. Suki happily allowed herself to be dragged along, willing to help with preparations, though she knew Ty Lee would leave most of the work to palace servants.

"Come on, Aang," Katara said. "Let's head back to our room and start working on letters to the Water Tribes. Zuko, why don't you come, too, help us out."

Zuko gave her a strange look.

"Why?"

Katara playfully rolled her eyes, then said, "If we're gonna sign your name at the bottom, we at least need to make it sound like you."

"Alright," Zuko said with a shrug of his shoulders, and followed them out of the room.

Iroh and the Military leaders took off for afternoon tea.

"So where can I practice my earthbending?" Toph asked. "This meeting was boring, and I need some excitement now!"

Mai stood up from her chair and turned around to face Sokka and Toph.

"There are some courtyards on the western side of the palace where firebenders who live here practice and run drills." she explained. "Though, there's a storm coming. A bad one, I think. There won't be many firebenders practicing."

"What? 'Cause of the rain? You Fire Nation types are such big babies, running at the first sign of moisture! Eh, at least I'll be by myself, won't have anyone nagging me when I start making mud pies and mud sculptures. Earthbending's so much more fun in mud!"

"There might be thunder." Mai paused. "Just a warning."

Toph rubbed her chin, contemplating what Mai had just said. She had "felt" thunder strike the ground before, a powerful sensation that seemed to have the force of one-hundred normal-sighted earth benders striking one point on the ground at once. Of course, during most storms, she had been kept "safe," hidden away inside by her parents.

"The lightning should be attracted to the lightning rods at the tops of the buildings. You should be okay." Mai explained.

"Awesome!" Toph dashed off to go "see" the storm.

"Rain! Are you crazy, woman?" Sokka exclaimed, walking over to the window. He stuck his upper body way out the window, supporting himself with his hands on the window sil. He skeptically glanced up into the sky.

He and Mai were now alone in the room together.

"Look at the sky, Sokka," Mai said. "It's gray."

"It's always been gray! It's been gray all day! It was gray all day yesterday, and it'll probably be gray all day tomorrow."

Mai sighed.

Sokka pulled himself back into the room and gave her a funny look.

"Don't tell me you've got one of those 'trick joints' that can sense when weather's going to turn bad, because I don't buy that those things actually work." Sokka explained.

"I don't." Mai retorted. "It's just this feeling inside of my heart."

Sokka stared at her.

"Really?"

"No," she said with a snort. She turned her attention to the sky and the horizon. "I spoke with Iroh this morning at breakfast, before you and your friends arrived. He said that his joints were acting up."

Sokka rolled his eyes, as if he couldn't believe that Mai would believe in that kind of superstition. He approached her calmly, and stood next to her, staring stupidly out the window at the gray clouds that drifted lazily through the sky.

Suddenly, lightning flashed through the sky, and a moment later thunder roared throughout the valley. Frightened by the lightning and thunder, Sokka gave out a pitiful yelp as he nearly jumped into Mai's arms.

Rain began to pour in torrents upon the Fire Nation capital.

"Sokka, let go of me," Mai said a moment later, her voice filled with aggravation.

Sokka did as he was told, giving Mai a sheepish look. Mai merely rolled her eyes, then settled down into her chair. More lightning and thunder disturbed the steady beating of the rain on the roof and the garden just outside the window.

Sokka was more interested in Mai at the moment, since he had already experienced his fill of storms in the past. She watched the storm with what appeared to be contentment, her eyes drifting back and forth across the image outside of the window, searching for lightning bolts. Her eyes perked up just slightly at the flashes, and she seemed unaffected by the thunder.

Sokka walked over to the corner of the room and proceed to drag one of the ornate chairs that had been stashed there for the duration of the meeting. It was heavy, so it made an annoying scrapping sound as he pushed it across the floor.

Mai gave him a look that could kill, but Sokka didn't notice it.

He positioned the chair close to Mai's, but not too close, of course. He sat down and began to watch the thunderstorm.

Mai went back to ignoring him, and went back to enjoying the storm. The room was perfectly silent, but outside, the beautiful harmony of nature was playing out. Mai loved it, and it showed in the subtle smirk that sat on her lips. Even Sokka's presence couldn't ruin this for her. Almost nothing could ruin this for her.

"You know, I don't really like thunderstorms." Sokka said quite loudly and rubbing his chin thoughtfully, breaking Mai out what many would call "a happy place."

The smirk instantly turned to a frown.

She turned her attention to him.

For a moment she pondered over what she wanted to say to him, not wanting to simply just insult him, or to tell him to shut up and leave.

"You're from the Water Tribe. How could you inot/i like thunderstorms?"

"Their way too loud." Sokka looked at Mai and saw the expression of annoyance on her face. "And what I meant to say is, I don't really like being in thunderstorms-I've been in one, trust me, it's not fun-but anyway, we're inside right now, so that's okay. But actually I really wanted to practice my swordsmanship…"

"And why not practice in the rain? You should be prepared to fight in all kinds of weather and terrain."

"Yeah, but…I wanted to practice with Aang and Zuko…"

She gave off yet another quick snort, this one of amusement.

"You just don't like getting wet." Mai said. "Maybe you were born into the wrong nation."

"Maybe Iyou/I were born into the wrong nation, you ever think about that?" Sokka joked back.

Mai looked at him, chuckling slightly, a genuine smile creeping up on her lips.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, first, you're so dark and gloomy…and you're kind of slow and passive…I mean, when you talk to people, not when you fight…I've seen you fight and sometimes it scared me…"

"Really? That's sweet of you to say."

"But anyway, the way you just seemed to avoid certain activities and people and conversations, and when you settle in somewhere comfortable, you stay there for hours, never moving a muscle-at least I never see you move a muscle…you remind me of an owlcat that just flies from spot to spot to take naps."

"Those things are pretty scary when they hunt…I guess it's a good analogy for me…"

"But everyone else in this Nation seems to just work, work, work, go, go, go, like they have all this extra energy to burn…uh, no pun intended."

"That's why most people in the Fire Nation don't care for rain or storms…"

"Huh?"

"It forces them to stay inside, forces them to slow down. Only expert firebenders can actually firebend in weather like this, you know." Mai said with a sly smile. "But that's just between you and me. Indoors, however, that can still light up. Of course, that's discouraged in small quarters, since that'll burn the building down."

"Well, I guess if we had known that we would have tried invading sooner…"

"No, you wouldn't have."

Sokka thought it over.

"You're right, we wouldn't have."

They both looked back to the window, at the sky and the horizon. More lightning flashed and thunder roared. The room was perfectly silent for several moments.

"So…" Sokka began, much more quietly than all the other times he had interrupted Mai.

"Yes?" Mai asked, not taking her attention away from the storm.

"Why do you like thunderstorms so much?"

Mai remained silent for a moment, then pulled one of her blades out its holster that was hidden beneath her loose but elegant sleeves. She balanced it by the hilt on the tip of her pointer finger, and let it twirl around.

"It was my grandfather who taught me how to use these things…" Mai said quietly.

Sokka wasn't sure what Mai's grandfather had to do with anything, but he kept silent.

"At least, he started teaching me. It was just a few weeks before my tenth birthday when he died…I had to find another teacher when I attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, but if it hadn't been for his first instructions in how to use these weapons, I never would have given them a second thought. That, and both my parents disapproved of me using them. The only way I could learn to use these things was to get away from them by going to the Academy."

"So…" Sokka prompted her, wanting her to finish the story.

"An old Fire Nation wives' tale says that it's bad luck for a baby to be born on a rainy day, but that probably has something to do with the fact that those born during the winter very rarely ever become fire benders."

Sokka, now thoroughly confused by Mai's non-sequiter, was about to interrupt, but she continued.

"I was born during a thunderstorm, or, at least that's what my grandfather told me…and he told me that he was born during a thunderstorm as well…he then made me swear that I'd never mention that to my mother, and I never did. I knew she'd blow like a volcano."

"So you're saying your parents lied to you about your birth?"

"Probably. I mean, I could always ask them about it…but, I have a feeling that they wouldn't be honest with me. I definitely trust my grandfather more than I do them."

Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, and the thunder rumbled.

"I don't like thunderstorms…" Sokka began reluctantly, "because I almost died in one."

Mai didn't say anything, but silently turned her head towards him. It was a simple and subtle gesture that encouraged Sokka to continue.

"It was way back, when it was just Aang and Katara and I runnin' around the world, trying to save people from firebender drones and whatnot. Back when your crazy boyfriend was trying to kill us." He smirked as he recalled the "old" days, those first adventures.

"He's my husband, now." Mai gently corrected. "And he was trying to capture Aang, not kill him. You and your sister, I'm pretty sure he could have cared less about."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sokka agreed, throwing his head back and stretching his neck across the back of his chair. "Katara and I, we were just obstacles."

"But I know now that he considers you a treasured friend, and an indispensable ally in battle."

"Really?" Sokka sat up, sounding pleasantly surprised. "The hothead really feels that way about me?"

"I, on the other hand, feel that his choice in allies is lacking. Aang I understand, but another rule that I learned from my grandfather was to never ally yourself with someone you could defeat with one strike."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sokka said indignantly, grasping the arms of his chair.

Mai let out a quick laugh.

"If you don't know what that means, you'll find out eventually. I promise you that."

The Firelady stood up from her chair and walked over to the door.

"I think I'm going to join Iroh and those generals for some tea. Would you care to join us?"

"Nah, I wouldn't want to offend you proper Fire Nation types with my savage Southern Water Tribe ways." Sokka said sarcastically, though his attempt to strike back at Mai was futile. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Mai. "I better go check on Toph, make sure the lightning hasn't done her in."

"I'm sure she's fine. In fact, she's probably enjoying herself. I know my favorite part of storms is the sound of the thunder crashing." Mai said, just before exiting the room. Sokka followed her.

* * *

Mid-winter is a miserable time in the Fire Nation, which is probably why Mai enjoys it so much.

* * *

A/N: This could fit into the "cannon" verse so to speak. It focuses more on friendship rather than a romantic relationship, which Loopy777 pointed out once that shipping could be about friendship or rivalries instead of just romance ALL THE TIME.

AUGH, why can't I write a decent shipping fic without getting the Gaang involved? XD


End file.
